


#49 - Letter

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [49]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: letter, Goku.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: letter, Goku. No beta.

"Write it down," Hakkai had said. That made sense: having Goku fussing all over Sanzo wasn't going to help him heal his injuries from Ukoku. 

But the words weren't coming. _Dear Sanzo,_ he had written. _Don't leave us again. You need us._

He thought of other things to say then, like: _I can't live without you._ But he knew what Sanzo would say to that: people had to find their own reasons for living. Like Sanzo after his master had died.

Finally, he wrote, _And we need you. We have to finish this mission together._

_Yours forever and ever, Goku_


End file.
